


Reward

by kaltothevoid, orphan_account



Series: Transferred fics [3]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Face Sitting, M/M, NSFW, face fucking, honestly i think thats it?, let me know if I missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wels gets a bit of a reward for being good.(Continuation of fics involved with "New Toy")
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Series: Transferred fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083818
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned this in another fic I posted but if y'all need a name to call me you can just call me Kal :)  
> (And you can use any pronouns)

* * *

"Hello, my sweet little knight~" Hels purred as he entered Wels' cell. 

Admittedly, it made Wels a bit eager. He was practically _aching_ for Hels to play with him again. 

His knees already felt weak as Hels grabbed his chin and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Wels' mouth to tease the inside of it. Wels was already growing hard from it. He would have fallen to his knees if not for the fact that they were both on the floor already.

Wels gasped a quited moan as Hels pulled away, a small string of saliva remaining between their tongues for a moment. 

"You've been a good boy, Welsie," Hels said, caressing Wels' cheek. "I've decided I'm going to reward you for behaving so well for us."

Wels tilted his head a bit, an eager blush already on his cheeks.

Smiling, Hels tapped Wels' clothed dick. "Get these off, baby boy."

As Wels obeyed and removed his pants and undergarments, Hels had laid down on the floor. Wels didn't know what he was going to do, but boy was he excited regardless.

"I'll let you have a bit of a treat, Welsie. Come here." 

The knight shuffled over to Hels a bit more. Hels reached over and lazily stroked one of Wels' thighs.

"Since you've been so good for me, here's what I want you to do—my orders are very simple," Hels spoke, a couple of his fingers running teasingly up and down Wels' already throbbing member with a bit of a cheeky smile. "I want you to sit on my face and slam that pretty little cock of yours down my throat, okay~?"

For a moment, Wels' eyes widened a bit. It was almost an odd request—usually it would be more like Hels doing that to him, or Ex doing it. Though, he did say it would be a reward. 

There was no point in choosing to disobey him now. Besides, Wels was already dripping just at the thought of doing it. 

Trying not to appear too eager, he moved to position himself above Hels' face. He didn't want to be too impatient as Hels stroked the inner parts of his thighs. Hels opened his mouth, allowing Wels to slip his cock right into it with an already somewhat loud moan as Hels massaged his balls at the same time.

Almost immediately, Wels began thrusting in and out of Hels' mouth, gradually picking up his pace. He started ramming his cock down Hels' throat as he was instructed to, earning muffled and choked moans and noises of pleasure from Hels. Wels started moving even faster, his moans getting louder as he felt Hels' tongue running up and down his cock at the same time. 

He began mumbling pleasured words and curses between moans, quickly approaching his limit. 

It was such an honor for him to be able to do this. His order being to fuck Hels' face as hard as he could—it was only more incentive to be good for the both of them.

Wels screamed Hels' name as white fluid spurted out of his cock with a couple twitches, leaving a trail of cum on Hels' tongue as he was pulling back a bit.

Hels smirked after swallowing, admiring the look of the knight catching his breath as he sat on Hels' chest. "You enjoyed that, hm, Welsie~?"

"Y-es," Wels said through heavy breaths. 

"Good. Keep it up and you'll be rewarded instead of punished."

* * *


End file.
